nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zayeek
Zayeek was a male human Umani warrior in the Om campaign. Summary Zayeek was a member of the Umani on the island of Socortia. While leading a patrol he came upon the Royal Explorers and had the misfortune of accosting Fynn, who burned his face severely. When Fynn was acquitted of charges after a trial by combat Zayeek was infuriated and decided to gain his own justice by sneaking aboard the Scourge and murdering Fynn in his sleep. This effort failed and he was killed. Background Zayeek was a proud Umani warrior and war leader who remained loyal to Queen Aziza and supported her claim to the throne after the death of her father. He was a capable and well respected war leader among the Umani. Encounter with Fynn In Dragon of 465 he was leading a war party on a patrol through the jungle when he encountered the Royal Explorers. Suspicious that they were pirates affiliated with the Brotherhood of the Coast, he greeted them with suspicion and some aggression. One of their party, a half-elf sorcerer named Fynnhanar, suddenly let loose with a gout of flame at him, burning Zayeek’s face horribly. A skirmish followed, during which the Royal Explorers withdrew into the jungle. Zayeek was horribly wounded and he returned to Zaros to receive treatment. As the village’s shaman, Wyzad, was captured by the Brotherhood of the Coast previously, there was only so much the apprentice Kinnier, could do. Zayeek was healed so his life was not in danger, but his face remained horribly burned and scarred from the encounter. Fynn’s Trial On the 23rd of Dragon, 465, Fynn and the rest of the Royal Explorers came to Zaros, seeking an audience with Queen Aziza. Zayeek happily led the group that arrested the Explorers but was under orders to escort them to the council of elders rather than merely mete out justice as he saw it. The elders felt that Fynn should be on trial alongside another of their companions, a Umani named Jubal who had backed Aziza’s would be usurper, Akembe but claimed to have had a change of heart. Jubal and Fynn were sentenced to fight an enormous four armed ape in a trail by combat and, to Zayeek’s delight, Fynn was not allowed to use his magic. Zayeek was angered, however, when Fynn was allowed to substitute Wu Xen as a champion for him, a move that was seen by some as dishonorable, but it was clear that Fynn did not care about honor nor what the Umani thought. Wu and Jubal slew the creature and Fynn was absolved of all charges. Zayeek was enraged at what he saw as a gross miscarriage of justice and resolved to take his vengeance into his own hands. Attack on the Scourge The Royal Explorers had agreed to assist Queen Aziza, and half of them accompanied a war party to free many enslaved Umani from the Brotherhood of the Coast. Fynn, however, returned to their purloined pirates ship, the Scourge, along with Jasper and Leandra to attempt to deal with an Orlesean ship coming to aid the pirates. Zayeek, seeing a chance for his vengeance, secretly stowed away on the Scourge. He waited until night fell and then slipped into Fynn’s quarters and attempted to slit his throat. Through sheer bad luck the ship rocked and the half-elf turned at just the wrong moment resulting in Fynn merely being badly wounded. Fynn retaliated with magic, and Zayeek continued to fight and wound Fynn more. The Umani was unable to slay the half elf before Jasper and Leandra came to Fynn’s rescue and slew Zayeek however. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs